


Memories of Certain Days

by kaorihikari



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based from friend AU, It's between Eugeo and Quinella, M/M, different personality, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorihikari/pseuds/kaorihikari
Summary: When Eugeo and Kirito become Integrity Knight, they lose their personality and the memories of times they had spent together. Yet, even when they are just a shell of their old self, they can’t help but gravitate toward each other…
Relationships: Eugeo & Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Memories of Certain Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuenoteki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUE  
> I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE AT POSTING THIS, AT LEAST IT STILL NOT PASS YOUR BD DATE!!

_Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-Two_

_Eugeo-san_

_Eugeo-kun_

_Eugeo…_

He had dreamed.

A strange dream where his senior is by his side, smiling at him.

In that dream, that cold-faced senior has kaleidoscopic expression. Sometimes he blooms his smiles at him, oftentimes he faces him with tired gait, rarely, he sees him crying to his shoulder.

What a wondrous dream.

However, he knows it is nothing but a delusion procured by his sleeping self.

Because the senior he knows will never call him by his name.

Today, Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three will wake up and train himself to make his senior proud.

* * *

The session with Her Highness Administrator stayed longer than usual today.

He does not know exactly why the pontifex prolongs it, the only thing he can think that is different…

Somehow, when he embraced the holy pontifex, he expected to hold a harder body.

When his hand comb through the silver-haired thread, he thought it should be shorter, should have been darker. The voice he wanted to hear was in lower octaves, while not melodious it was a voice that makes him want to make the owner feel more pleasure.

He can’t think further when the Administrator slender hands push his head to rest in her bare chest, prompting him to close his eyes and his ears. Letting him enjoy his rewards more.

Why do these rewards feel like punishment?

Once again, Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-Two will avert his eyes and indulge in the unconditional love the pontifex graciously gives to him.

* * *

If she can be honest, Alice Synthesis Thirty always feels frustrated when she saw the pair of mentor and disciple.

Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-Two is special even among other integrity knights. He is the only one permitted to visit the dwelling of the pontifex without any permission. She is tired seeing High Priest Chudelkin seething in anger whenever Thirty-Two passes by him.

She is not jealous in the least of the new integrity knight special privilege, not at all.

But, she doesn’t think that is a good reason to abandon the disciple assigned to him, times to times.

“Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three, what are you doing here alone?”

“Greetings, Alice-san. I’m training the form Eugeo-san has taught me, I hope I am not disturbing you.”

She heaves a sigh. Her palm goes to her head, trying to rub the headaches away.

“And where is this mentor of yours?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, he doesn’t say where he was going.”

“You are fine with that?”

He has the gall to tilt his head and stare at her with confusion.

“Is there any problem…?”

While his mentor makes Alice frustrated, in reality, the disciple is the one that gives her more headaches. Eldrie might be an obedient and a good student to her, but even he is not blindly loyal and sometimes ask the meaning of the training he did. Kirito just… didn’t.

If Eugeo asks him to do something, he’ll do it without question. If Eugeo tells him to stop breathing, Alice doesn’t doubt Kirito will do it without a shred of hesitation.

“While the Administrator order is absolute, you can put a word to uncle- I mean, the commander, for you to change your mentor.”

“I’m fine with Eugeo-san.”

He doesn’t even take any second to think about what Alice said. His bright, starry eyes stare at her with resolution. She can only relent when faced with such a pure feeling.

The only thing that Alice Synthesis Thirty can do is watch these pairs and pray that Eugeo and Kirito will never do anything they will regret.

* * *

“Eugeo-san, do you think we know each other when we were in heaven?”

It is a rare day for them to have a moment at night. Eugeo always spends his time in the Administrator chamber when Lunaria shines brightly in the sky, and Kirito will stare longingly at the hall that leads to that place. While sitting in silence has satisfied him, the dream he has today let his curiosity wander and he finally asks it directly to his mentor.

“…maybe.”

Kirito glance at his mentor in surprise, “I thought you’ll say no.”

“Is that so.”

Kirito nods his head, and can’t help but let out a little smile. Imagining him and his mentor was a friend or even a family is enough to make him feel happy.

“? Eugeo-san?”

His thought was halted when Eugeo suddenly pats his head. At first it just a normal sweep, then it becomes a hard ruffling. Through his eyes that sway from left and right, he sees that Eugeo still didn’t move any of his facial muscles even thought right now he is doing a ridiculous thing.

When Eugeo free Kirito from his (small) torture, he stares at both of his hands. Eugeo might have frozen facial muscles, but Kirito wonder is it bafflement that paints his mentor face right now?

“You should comb your hairs.”

“Understood, Eugeo-san.”

He’ll not say that the one who messes his hair in the first place is Eugeo.

“I’m leaving first.”

Eugeo stood up from his seat and turn his back from Kirito. He doesn’t know why, but when Kirito sees it he can’t help but want to reach him before he leaves.

He didn’t think his hand will move faster than his brain and pull his senior sleeves gently.

“What?”

“Ah, no… will you go to the Administrator chamber tonight…?”

“I’m not.”

That two meager words are enough to make Kirito's chest feels lighter and he let go of his mentor sleeves. He returns his attention to the pretty vistas in front of him, the dark sky filled with glowing stars, and the civilization bellow that shine from lamps, mimicking the view above.

_Don’t stargaze too long, you’ll get cold, Kirito!_

“Don’t stargaze too long, you’ll have early training tomorrow, Thirty-Three.”

When Kirito once again going to stare at Eugeo, his mentor has walked far away and went to the elevator.

Kirito wonders, if he and his mentor return to heaven, will the memories of the time they spent there return?

Will his mentor calls his name just like in those dreams he sometimes have?

Alas, that is just a wishful thinking. Right now, he has a duty to protect the human realm, and Kirito Synthesis Thirty-Three will work his hardest to do that, until the time he can return peacefully to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic are based on an AU artist @fuenoteki on twitter.
> 
> She draws a lot of amazing EuKiri and has tons of AU, so it is worth following her!
> 
> Sometimes I also write some AU (that didn't become a fic) on twitter @kaorihikariLF, so feels free to follow too!
> 
> -
> 
> Just in case you didn't understand, 32 is baffled that 33 hairs are familiar to him and he has disturbing thought that the one he thinks while in his session with the pontifex is 33. 
> 
> Yup, Eugeo and Kirito had sex before their memories are erased.


End file.
